


傲慢（十九）

by dronel



Category: origin work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 13





	傲慢（十九）

十九

然而他们从进门的那一刻起，容家的二少便知道了消息。  
“哥，听说林家的两只小耗子偷溜进来了？”三少容颜轻微喘息着，享受着跪在地上的元辞的口侍。  
容二少容景点头，脚踩在了元辞肿胀的臀肉上，带着防滑的花纹的坚硬鞋底在满是肿痕淤血的臀肉上磋磨，而容景甚至都不曾低头看元辞一眼。  
“小心你的牙嗯？”元辞痛的颤抖，不下心牙齿磕在了容三少的欲望上，被瞬间掐住了下颌警告。  
元辞泪眼婆娑，臀忍不住小幅度的晃着试图做着无谓的逃脱。  
容二少将脚往中间移了移，将穴口露出的一节不能完全插入的按摩棒踩了进去。  
元辞整个人扑倒在容三少的跨间，然后慌忙深深含入小心的用舌头伺候着。  
“用了药了？”容二少收回脚，淡淡地问了弟弟一句。  
“用了一次。”容三少手指抚摸着元辞的脸颊，看着他逐渐露出惊恐的神情，眼神里满是哀求。  
“那再用一次。”容二少坐回不远处的沙发，交代道：“晚上带到我屋里的内室去。”  
元辞眼里的泪水止不住地滚落，容三少可怜地拍了拍的他怕的直颤的小脸，悲悯的语气说着无情话：“没事，反正熬过去就忘了是不是，怕什么。”  
他全然不管情绪失控的元辞，尽情的享受着痉挛的喉管，将精液射入。  
“休息一下嗯？晚上得累一会儿了。那药用多了不好，代谢太慢，变得傻乎乎的，你别惹哥哥嘛，对不对？”容三少用最无辜的语气说着残忍无情的话。在他眼里，忘记了就是不存在了一般。  
“三少，容颜哥哥，你救救我……”元辞哑着嗓子求着，他用自己的脸蹭着容颜刚刚发泄完的欲望，卑微又可怜。  
“反正会不记得的。”容颜毫不在意的说。  
元辞哭了，他不想用那药，也不想闻着熏香将受罚的一切忘掉，就算忘了身体也是疼的啊！疼还在啊！  
侍奴将雾化药剂送了上来，叮嘱他去二少内室时候先用上。  
元辞浑浑噩噩地点头，仍由其他人为他灌洗。  
而在容二少有意的放纵下，江原和元伊二人见到了元诗，并在他惩戒结束后，溜进了他的房间里。  
元诗不敢坐下，只能站着和他们说话。  
“元伊抱歉，我知道你没有出卖我，只是太害怕了当时晕了头……”元诗笑起来很温柔，和他弟弟那张扬的笑容完全不同。  
“我见到了你弟弟，他说你情况很糟……”元伊有些担忧的开口，如今见了觉得元辞没有妄言。  
“你们不该来的，但是还是谢谢你们为了我来一趟。”元诗眼睛里闪过一丝水光，“容家和林家关系不太好，你们要是被发现了不好交代，我带你们出去。”  
“我能怎么帮你？你告诉我好不好？”元伊问道。  
“你为元家留在林家，我为元家留在容家，只不过是我不够听话不够认命，要折腾。”元诗笑着，眼泪却流了下来，“谢谢你元伊，我还有弟弟在，我不能怎么样。”元诗抹了一把眼泪。弟弟那天看着抓回来他，“哥哥你要抛下我好不好？”然后转身对容二少道，“哥哥知道错了，不会再抛下我的。是我没有阻止哥哥，怪我的！我代替哥哥受罚好不好？哥哥不喜欢受罚的，我不怕疼……反正我会忘的，我不怕，家主让我替哥哥好不好？”他明明怕的颤抖，却一声声的求着容二少罚他，不要罚哥哥。  
他心疼弟弟，他恨死那个自私的一走了之的自己。  
林冉一直没有说话，看着元诗的伤只觉得害怕，他不久前才直到，自己的堂弟代替自己被送入了容家，他甚至不是家奴……会被欺负成什么样？  
元诗忍着痛带他们走小道，准备绕开监控悄悄离开，他是家奴，在家主没有察觉的情况下有放人的权限，大不了再受一次罚。  
然而容三少却已经在半途等着他们。  
“来了都是客，别急着走呀。”容三少抱着手臂笑着道，“元诗，请二位去参观一下我们容家的慎独和林家有什么不一样。”  
而此时，放心不下四个捣蛋鬼的林悦，去医院瞧了一眼，被子一掀开，林冉便噗通跪在了地上，左歌暗叫一声完蛋，也跟着跪了下去。

————————————————--  
题外话  
关于元辞用的药，设定是这样的。雾化药剂吸入的时候，他会对那段记忆产生混淆和模糊，如果在使用了雾化药剂之后的一段时间里，用了特质的熏香，那么闻道熏香的时候的记忆就会忘记。如果短时间用太多次会人会变得有些傻傻的很迷糊，记性也不好，直到药物代谢完才会正常。这是元辞试药的后遗症，这个后边会说明是怎么一件事。这个药被二少用在他玩重度的时候，元辞忘记了就不会有精神上的伤害，对折磨他的人也不会一直处于恐惧。他享受每次折磨的都是一个全新的，带着青涩的反应和恐惧的元辞。（是的，他很变态……）


End file.
